Harry Potter and the Shadows of Chaos
by stanley T
Summary: No life-form could survive the fall from space to Earth, not even the ultimate. But the spirit is strong. Shadow's met a truly exceptional wizard's spirit. HPSA2 x-over.
1. Default Chapter

Dr. Gerald Robotnik, the man who created me, told me that life was a cycle, which all living things must eventually die. I gave myself up for dead when I found out about what happened to Maria. That was why I swore to take revenge on humanity, that was why I deftly tricked that fool and that bat-girl into getting the Chaos Emeralds for me, knowing well what those stones would do, and that was why the Space Colony ARK was on a collision course with Earth. But, when Amy Rose spoke to me about the true nature of humans, it showed me I had much to live for, and so did all the people of Earth. Now I was harnessing the power of the Chaos to save the planet, instead of to destroy it.

'Please Shadow,'

I knew death must be coming close, for Maria's spirit was with me, strengthening me for what I had to do.

'For all those people, on that planet, give them a chance to be happy!'

I'm going to fulfill my promise, Maria. I'll use every last ounce of my being to stop the ARK. And that's what it will take, and maybe more.

Before the colony is close enough, I take a look over at Sonic, who is pushing just as hard to save humanity as I am. Then, with one last look at the Earth, I shout with Sonic,

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

A massive ball of Chaos energy surrounded the ARK, and in a massive flash of light, sent it safely outside the Earth's gravitational field. Then the power that had been used to teleport ARK safely away from the planet had completely left me. Though my body was battered and bruised, without air, and falling toward Earth, I was more peaceful than ever before. 'Maria... this is what you wanted right?' I thought. 'This was the promise I made to you.'

London, Godric's Hollow.

"LILY, TAKE HARRY AND GO!" shouted James Potter. "I'LL HOLD HIM OFF!" Lily Potter quickly complied by grabbing their one-year-old boy and rushing up the stairs. The door flew off it's hinges and in the gateway was the Dark Lord Voldemort with his wand raised.

I continued my quick descent toward Earth and I felt as my body was slowly being torn to pieces. But Maria was with me, basking me in beautiful light. 'You look sad Maria, why?' I ask. 'Shadow… we cannot be together yet. There is still life waiting for you…and another. Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog.' Maria looked sadly at me, and then faded away. I try to reach for her in vain and I scream, 'MARIA!'

"Please! Kill me instead! Just don't hurt Harry!" screamed Lily Potter, holding her child protectively. The Dark Lord sneered and hissed, "Do not be so foolish, mudblood." Lily Potter continued to weep. Voldemort looked down at the pathetic woman. He pointed his wand at her heart. "The boy must die." Green light exploded from his wand and struck her, killing her in an instant.

I was nothing more than spirit now; my body had disintegrated long ago. As I continued to fall, I wondered about Maria's cryptic words. 'Life for me, and another…'

Voldemort looked down at the now orphaned child. With a small kick, he disentangled the mother's corpse from the boy, giving him an easy shot. Voldemort pointed his wand down at his target and whispered, "None shall defy me."

I was like a comet falling toward Earth, my yellowish trail of Chaos falling behind me.

Voldemort clutched his wand tighter and began his favorite curse, "AVADA…"

I was brutally shaken from my thoughts as my spirit finally crash landed into… a boy?!? But through the boy's eyes, I could see danger. Acting on instinct, I drew upon the boys unusual stores of Chaos, I shout into the child's mind 'CHAOS…'

"…KEDAVRA!!!!!"

'…SPEAR!!!!!!!'

Rubeus Hagrid just arrived just in time to witness it all. A bright yellow comet from the sky dropped into Godric's Hollow, seemingly making the house explode in a bright ball of red, orange, and magic green. Before grief, wonder, or anger could set in, his instincts went into full gear as he rushed into the flames in hope of finding someone alive.

Sirius Black was next on the scene, quickly hopping off his enchanted motorcycle and rushing toward the house. Before the heavy flames could taste him, he saw the silhouette of a man carrying an infant. Black quickly drew his wand. "LET HIM GO, VOLDEMORT!" The silhouette walked out of the flames, showing Hagrid's saddened face, instead of the Dark Lord's. "He's gone, Sirius. He's gone." Sirius sheathed his wand, and breathed, "James? Gone? And Lily? How could he break their protections? I won't believe it." Hagrid gave a sad smile and looked down at the bundle in his arms. "It's unbelievable alrigh', when I said he 'He's gone,' I wasn't just talkin' 'bout the James an' Lily." Sirius looked shocked. "Voldemort? Defeated by little Harry?" "That's what it seems like." Hagrid replied. Neither of the adults noticed the crimson tint of the child's eyes wasn't a reflection of the flames.

Harry looked at creature that had saved his life. It was floating around his mind. Aimless, and seemingly lost. The one year old boy tugged at the dark hedgehog's leg. It looked at him, confused. The hedgehog spoke to Harry, "Do you know where we are? Or even WHO we are?" Harry, still unable to talk, merely shrugged. The hedgehog smiled at the infant, then looked into the distance and said, "I suppose it doesn't matter. It appears our life is just starting, and, without a doubt, many challenges and adventures lay ahead." They smiled for the moment, unaware of the hell that lay ahead.

* * *

A.N- Well this is still in the works, but I think it'll turn out pretty well. Harry Potter sharing a soul the world's ultimate life-form? It'll be really fun to write. But I need to know if it's any fun to read. Please R/R! 


	2. Chapter 2

4 years later…

It wasn't fair for us, really. Our short life has been filled with barely masked contempt and prejudice. My other half doesn't notice. For that, I am both grateful and frustrated. He has become so used to the loathing we receive he can't see it, leaving his mind and soul still pure. But I can see it. I know this shouldn't be the way relatives treat each other, and when I ask him to help stand up for ourselves, he retreats. This makes me wonder, if I wasn't part of us, would he be stronger? Would he be able do the things that I have always helped him with? But the point is moot, he and I are together, soul mates for life, bound to aid the other whenever possible. He is the spirit, and I am his shadow.

We have been living life, and I have found it spectacularly boring. We cook breakfast, go to an idiotic school filled with airhead teachers, go home, do chores, then go to sleep in the cupboard. To relieve the boredom, I have often found myself wandering our mind looking for hidden answers about our past and how our two spirits reside in the same body. Another way to assuage the monotony is to run, and we love running. And something about dashing along the sidewalks seems…familiar. But right now, we are stuck walking with our fat oaf of a cousin.

"Oy! Freak! You had better not do better'n me today at school! I'll hurt ya next time you do!" Dudley said. A monkey could do better than him, I think. My other half giggles at this. 'Well, I guess we're running home today. Right, Shadow?' Harry asks. Indeed, it isn't like the whale doesn't need exercise. We continue talking silently as we keep going down to the school. But on the corners of our mind, I feel something. Something I couldn't place, something from our past. "Dudley, I think we should hurry up." We say. Dudley snorts at this. "Yeah right, freak. You just want another chance to run." No, it's because we could be in peril. The feeling grows stronger, it's coming for us. 'I'm not scared, Shadow. Let's face whatever this is.' Harry thinks. My worries are slightly relieved. Whatever it is, we'll be ready. It gets stronger in our mind, it must be getting closer. Then it reaches us, but neither of us sees anything. 'Shadow! It's above us!' We look up and see a small blue thing crash into us. Quite anticlimactic.

"ChaoChao!" It says. It looks incredibly worried and tugging us, trying to get it to follow into the woods not far from here. We follow it, and it was lucky we did. We watched from afar as a robed figure, the actual peril, drew out a stick of some sort. It shot a beam of light toward the Dursley's car, blowing it up and causing the rest of the house to explode with it. 'Our aunt and uncle were inside,' Harry thought. 'Yes, they were,' I reply. 'Who would do this? How could they do that?' I was stumped as well, I had no idea how that person was able to conjure up that beam, or was able to destroy that car. But Harry's thoughts were on his relatives. Even though they loathed us and did everything they could to prove it, he would never wish this kind of thing on them. He was saddened at the loss of human life. But it didn't bother me at all, and that disturbed me. What happened in my life before this one?

We look to the blue and floating creature that led us here. It still was tugging at us, still trying to take us somewhere. 'We should go with it,' Harry's voice surprised me. It was confident and assured. Like he too had burned in Number 4 and had been reborn like the phoenix. He smiled to me. 'You said yourself our life was boring, it's time we left it behind and seek a new one.' I look at him with our green eyes. 'Call it déjà vu, a past life, or whatever, but this thing reminds me of something from our pasts… And if there's a chance to figure out how we met, then we should go for it.' I smirk at his words. Like I do when we would be racing the clock, or outsmarted the teacher, or when I prepare to battle that faker. '…' Wait a second, where did that last one come from? Oh well, I'll save that for later. 'Okay, let's go.'

Dr. Robotnik. That name used to inspire fear. Fear that the planet could one day be under the control of one man. But that fear would usually disappear when the name Sonic The Hedgehog was used soon after. 'Dr. Eggman' was the name that hedgehog gave him in order to show the world the joke, the humor in his attempts to take over the world. As if to presume that he, Dr. Robotnik, would play as the Earth's jester! But, alas, those days were behind him. Though he hated Sonic with a fierce passion, he had a certain respect for the hedgehog, and always would cherish the memories he had of fighting him.

Eggman seemed to be reminiscing a lot usually, retired from villainy and quite rich from his robot construction, he had little else to do, save work on a new robot or research a mystery. But one of his favorite mysteries was Shadow The Hedgehog. Did he survive that fall from ARK? A few years ago it seemed like that, but that Hedgehog was merely a cheap clone, which had all the abilities of the original, but only a fraction of the life-expectancy. It died within a year. Even though his research on the anatomy of Shadow showed that his body wasn't capable of surviving from that kind of fall, Shadow had that same 'live fast, die never' attitude that Sonic possessed. It was physically impossible for Shadow to have survived that, but Dr. Eggman wouldn't be surprised in the least if Shadow came in through his front door asking what his next plan was.

Harry and Shadow had been running faster and further than they ever had before in their four years of life, but instead of growing tired, every step seemed to energize them and the adrenaline was been pumping hard. Then, after an hour of running, the Chao stopped. 'What is this place, Shadow?' Harry asked, mystified at the huge ruins that they were looking at. The chao, satisfied it had done its job, smiled and disappeared. They could not help but feel drawn toward the Mayan-looking structure that lay before them. Harry thought, 'It's so…' '…familiar' Shadow finished. They climbed up its aged stairs in a daze. When they reached the top, Shadow gasped. At the top of the ruins, in the very center, was a floating crystal, probably bigger than the size of their fist. Slowly now, they approached the crystal and reach out for it.

No longer able to deal with the pressure, Harry and Shadow pull back their hand a swiped it. Power surged though them, a few old memories returned, and a new life lay ahead of them. Shadow tried to piece together the bits of memories, 'I remember it now… a gold hedgehog, with red eyes… those same eyes at our parents' death… our parents didn't die in a car crash! They were murdered by Sonic The Hedgehog…' Harry was shocked, but that shock was replaced by an emotion Harry had never felt before, rage. In unison, they said, "James and Lily Potter, you must have protected my life at the cost of your lives. Sonic The Hedgehog, I promise you… REVENGE!"

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

* * *

A.N.- Well, our hero now has a chaos emerald, and that same old desire for revenge, it was bound to happen. But I beg of you all, I need help! Please R/R!


End file.
